Última vez
by Ann M. Redfield
Summary: Esta seria la ultima vez en la que podría verte, no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti, un mundo solo y sin sentido alguno. Nunca imagine que este día fuese a llegar tan rápidamente...el tiempo devoro tu vida. Adiós, Starfire. [One—shot]


_**Disclaimer:** "Teen Titans" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

_Ultima vez_

Por: Ann M. Redfield

_[Nube, cielo. Ven a mí con fervor._

_Eres mi estrella y también mi luna._

_Deja que el poema avance más._

_Espera, no te vayas ya.]_

— Ultima vez, Ann M. Redfield

Ella era mi cielo y yo su ultima nube. Ella era mi sol y yo su ultimo rayo de esperanza, yo era su última esperanza y la defraude con desdicha e ironía. No podía creerle a ella, no me traiciono pero ya no tenía esperanzas en su últimas palabras y el verle ahí con tantas heridas me hizo volver a recorrer con una simple mirada su apaciguan te gesto, simplemente esta era la última vez en la que viviría con ella por siempre y para siempre. ¿Qué es de mí? Una gran persona, un gran ser a quien amar, que pude y logre amar con fervor. Pero todo desapareció en cuestión de segundos, su tacto, su olor, sus bellas palabras…esfumándose como si fuese mi chica de humo. Ella me sonrió a mí, no la logre salvar a tiempo, simplemente se desplomaba en mis brazos, ella se hallaba llorando y suplicando que siguiera sin ella, en un mundo solo y sin sentido alguno.

No logre comprender el porqué comencé a tomarla suavemente entre mis labios, robándole un beso. Ella no se inmuto a rechazarlo; lo deseaba y al igual que ella —ambos estábamos despidiéndonos— si, era tan doloroso como si un puñal se clavara en mi pecho hasta hacerme gritar de dolor. _Dolor, dolor_ y lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos en aquel momento. Ni siquiera espere a tomarla con tanta posesión como si fuese mi más preciado objeto invaluable en todo el mundo, abrazándola y robándole tantas caricias, pero me detuve cuando ella gimió dolorosamente. La solté desprevenidamente y sin causarle más daño en su frágil cuerpo herido y maltratado por ese maldito.

El equipo continuaba en vilo, siendo testigos de nuestro gran amor incondicional. No me importaba el que todos permanecieran inquietos por dentro de sí mismos, no podía observarlos en estos momentos. Esta vez ella me tomo por sorpresa y clavándome una gran espina de dolor sentimental, me beso como nunca antes. Ella me tomo con sus brazos y me abrazo nuevamente, acercándome más ella…pero quería ayudarla, llevarla a la torre y que sanáramos todas esas heridas graves. Pero algo me mantuvo a su lado, sin movernos de ese lugar en ruinas y destrucción masiva, le abrace con ternura y ella aparto sus suaves labios de los míos. Y fue en ese momento cuando la bella sensación quedo en pedazos, ella asintió levemente y yo en respuesta afloje el agarre sintiendo el como ella caía y caía en un profundo sueño.

— No, Star…¡Starfire!— gritaba hiriendo mi propio cuerpo. No se movía ya, todos estábamos con heridas graves, pero más ella…se fue como al polvo. _Polvo eres y en polvo te has de convertir, _era una mentira. La vida siempre fue tan hermosa, pero mentía cruelmente mientras que la muerte era una verdad dolorosa e indetenible. Su cuerpo desvanecido en mis brazos, tan tranquila y en paz, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…su gesto hace unos momentos era agonizante, pero ahora ya nada de eso era.

—… Star— no lo niego, hasta un líder puede volver a llorar. No era fuerte en esos momentos, ya no lo seria y sin ella…todo estaba predicho. Ella se fue de nuestro lado, al vacio. Quiero ir a tu lado, abrazarte y salvarte de las bestias que deseen hacerte daño, quiero ser un héroe para ti nuevamente. Apoyarte y sonreírte por toda la eternidad, oír tu dulce voz, ver tus gestos cuando te enfadas y esas bellas sonrisas que me alegraban el día. Quiero ir por ti, encontrarte en toda esta oscuridad y volver a nuestro hogar, divertirnos como nunca con nuestros amigos, ver las bromas de Chico Bestia…pero no estás más.

— Robin, ya se ha ido— Cyborg. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar tal momento? Es difícil no tenerte a mi lado, Starfire. El equipo te llora ahora Starfire, reclaman tu presencia como nunca antes, debes regresar para que no suceda lo sucedido, no, por favor tienes que volver. Abre tu bello mirar y vuelve a ser un gran ejemplo para todos nosotros. No quiero una vida sin ti. Pero por un instante cierro mi mirar, para verte de nuevo, imaginando todo mi mundo de vuelta, a tu lado.

[…]

—…_Robin, se que ahora estoy en lugar mejor, ya no llores por mí. Sé que estoy en un lugar donde no hay maldad, no hay temor…no podre regresar nunca más, sean fuertes…todos…_

…

—Espera, Starfire. Quiero mirarte, verte feliz y protegerte por toda la vida…esta es mi última vez en la que te veré, prométeme sonreír siempre en el cielo y estar por siempre en mi corazón. Quiero ser fuerte pero ya no puedo. Todos deseamos verte sonreír una vez más, podre tener mil esperanzas, pero ninguna como verte a ti y devolverte todo el amor que me has brindado, ser paciente conmigo y enseñarme a levantarme siempre cuando no puedo lograr enfrentar grandes situaciones. Lejos de ti no estaré bien, pero esta vez creo que es hora de decirte adiós.

…

—_Lo sé, lo prometí…sonreírte. Pero no quiero decirte adiós, nunca sería capaz._

—_No quiero verte llorar, se feliz, ríe de nuevo…hazlo por todos los que deseamos verte sonreír._

…

—No hay más felicidad que tenerte a mi lado. Ser un gran equipo como siempre.

…

—_Me tendrás en tu corazón, Robin. Tienes mucho por delante…_

…

—Lo siento, yo no puedo vivir una vida en la que tú no estés. Pero sin embargo debo continuar, te agradezco por todo…te amo.

…

—_También, Robin. Por siempre._

…

Mi sueño termina con un pequeño beso en tu mejilla. Despierto al mundo real, estas descansando eternamente. No estaré seguro de lograr mis metas completamente pero algo si te prometo, continuare_ nuestra vida _cumpliendo lo que tú y yo nos prometimos alguna vez, ser felices.

Adiós, Starfire.

* * *

_Ann M. Redfield, reportándose nuevamente…_

Agradezco su opinión y que hagan comentado, ingenuamente pensé en escribir esto pues mientras me hallaba acostada en el sofá se me ocurrió esta idea. Lamento el haber retrasado mis otras historias pero elimine las inconclusas por motivos personales, no daré excusa alguna por la que no se hallen decepcionados de mi, se que lo están y me disculpo por ello.

Pero bien, nuevamente estaré de regreso. Nos vemos en el próximo escrito...

Atentamente: Ann.


End file.
